


Flowers and Crowns

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, Pokemon, Yams is adorbs, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kei and Tadashi take a break on their journey. During the break, Kei sleeps and Tadashi makes flower crowns. Oh, and makes a new friend.





	Flowers and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461652) by [Sleepy_Dormouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dormouse/pseuds/Sleepy_Dormouse). 

> So, I've been reading [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461652) fic and every since then, I can't stop imaging Yams skipping around with pokemon in a flower field.  
Also, if you love Tsukiyama and/or pokemon, go read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461652) fic. At the moment, it's ongoing but it's great. All the loveable boys and gals make an appearance.
> 
> Also thank you Crow for helping me out with this <3

After walking for half the day, Kei decides it’s time for a break when they enter a clearing with tons of flowers growing about near a small pond. Kei drinks from his water canister as he settles down in the shade a tree, releasing his Snivy, Zorua, and Poliwhirl. Snivy curls at his side, overly attached to Kei, but acts like she doesn’t care. Tadashi happily agrees to the break, letting his Eevee and Kirlia out to stretch. Tadashi takes the canister from Kei, ignoring the small glare from his boyfriend and sitting down. The pokemon chat and run around, chasing and jumping around in the flowers.

“You can join them, you know.” Kei mumbles, eyes closed.

“Ok. Snivy, take care of Tsukki.” Tadashi says, kissing Kei’s cheek. Snivy chirps out a response.

Kei opens his eyes to see Tadashi skipping in the flowers, a big smile on his face as Eevee jumps at his feet. Kirlia twirls in the sun, looking peaceful and content. Poliwhirl had jumped in the pond, enjoying the refreshing water. Zorua happily sniffs the flowers and squeaks with the grass pokemon that live there. Kei looks to Snivy, who is sleeping at his side. He takes Snivy’s idea and closes his eyes for a quick nap.

Tadashi plays with the pokemon for a while before sitting down and gathering flowers to make crowns. His pokemon and Zorua bring him flowers. Tadashi makes crowns with flowers that match the pokemon’s fur. Zorua brings over some yellow flowers, so Tadashi decides to make one for Kei.

“Thanks girl.” Tadashi pets Zorua. Kirlia and Eevee are showing off their crowns to the wild pokemon, who are chirping so Tadashi interprets that as they want one too. He has one for Poliwhirl once he decides to get out of the water and one for Snivy. Eevee squeaks at his side. “What is it, sweetie?”

She points her ears over to a rock. A Whimiscott is hiding behind a rock, holding some flowers between her paws.

“Do you want a flower crown too?” Tadashi asks.

The Whimiscott nods and walks slowly to Tadashi. Eevee greets Whimiscott as Tadashi gently takes the flowers and starts to weave them together. Eevee tries to play with Whimiscott, who takes a bit of time to open up to Eevee. Tadashi calls over the pokemon and places the crown upon her head. Whimiscott smiles and chirps.

“I’m glad you love it.” Tadashi smiles back. He gathers the crown for Tsukki and his pokemon, heading over to his sleeping boyfriend. He places the crown on Snivy, who opens her eyes before yawning. Tadashi places a finger to his lips as the sets the crown on Kei’s head. At that time, all their pokemon have joined them, so Tadashi gives Poliwhirl his crown.

Tadashi sits next to Kei, gently shaking his shoulder. “Tsukki, wake up. It’s time to make lunch.”

Kei opens his eyes slowly. He glances around at the pokemon with their flower crowns. “I see someone had fun.” He can feel a crown upon his head.

Tadashi grins. “I did. I even made some for the wild pokemon here.”

“I can see that.” Kei nods his head to the Whimiscott, who was watching them from a short distance.

“Ah, that Whimiscott is kinda shy.” Tadashi scratches his cheek as he talks.

“Reminds me of someone else.” Kei quips, standing up and stretching his legs.

Tadashi and Kei start a small fire, cooking up some lunch. While Tadashi is busy cooking, Kei gathers the pokemon and sets down bowls of pokemon food. He glances at the Whimiscott watching Tadashi. Kei grabs another bowl and fill sit with food, walking over to the pokemon. The Whimiscott looks at Kei, and runs a few feet away, eyeing Kei. He sets down the bowl and walks back to Tadashi when he decides to make a flower crown for his boyfriend. He grabs a few flowers and weaves them together. Of course, the crown isn’t as good as Tadashi, but it’s still decent.

He walks up behind Tadashi. “Turn around, but close your eyes first.”

Tadashi does just that. He feels something on his head. “Can I open them?”

Kei presses a kiss to his lips. “Now you can.”

Tadashi opens them, gently touching the crown on his head. “You made me a crown?”

Kei’s cheek turn pink. “Well, you didn’t have one…and I know it’s not the best…but it looks nice on you.”

“Thanks Tsukki.” Tadashi grins.

“Whatever.”

They eat their lunch, the conversation drifting to the Whimiscott watching them. Kei mentions he tried to feed it, which Tadashi had replied that Kei probably scared her. They pack up and return their pokemon to their balls. As they start down the path again, Kei keeps turning his head back around.

“That Whimiscott is following us.” He says, stopping.

Tadashi turns around and heads toward the pokemon. “Hey Whimiscott, did you want to come with me?”

The pokemon chirps, smiling. Tadashi takes out an empty pokeball and before he can do anything, the Whimiscott taps her paw on the button and gets sucked into the ball. Tadashi drops the ball from the action and watches as it shakes before a small ding is heard and the ball stills.

Tadashi picks up the ball. “I got it Tsukki!” He lets out Whimiscott and holds out his arms, which his new pokemon gladly jumps into it.

“Welcome to the team.” Kei greets. Whimiscott moves to the far side of Tadashi’s shoulder, hiding from Kei. Kei clicks his tongue.

“Don’t worry girl. Kei only looks scary, but he’s a softie.”

Kei takes Tadashi’s hand. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you found this adorable


End file.
